


笛和箫

by garrulous_abyss



Category: null - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrulous_abyss/pseuds/garrulous_abyss





	笛和箫

夏日，远处是聒噪的蝉鸣，近处的风铃"叮叮叮叮"晃荡作响。我把风扇开到最大，还是觉得热，于是对着风扇呼呼吹气。

"我回来了！"顺着声音望去，是笛。他额头上有好几粒汗珠。五官还是那么好看——如果左眉上没有那个斜的刀疤，大概会被以为是韩团美少年吧。右手的蓝色塑料袋里，被满满的冰激凌和冰棍撑得袋子都变形了。

"累死我了，下次该你去买了"。笛一边说着，一边顺手从袋子里拿了一根递给我，是我喜欢的香芋味。

"谢谢"，我嘴里塞着冰棍，语焉不详说。  
"切，给我说这些。"说罢，他也拿了一只冰激凌出来，然后把剩下的放到了冰箱下面的冷冻室里。

突然想到一件事情，我望着笛: "笛，我能跟你聊聊吗？"  
"诶？你怎么了。行，你想聊什么？"

"这样一起吃冰棍的感觉，让我想起了小学时候。我经常去你家玩，你也时不时来我家。包括夏天也基本是在彼此家里一起过的日子。"  
"我记得啊。妈的，刚才你语气那么严肃，吓我一跳。"笛似乎轻轻吐了口气。

笛点了点头，示意我说下去。  
"那时候因为总在一起玩，不少邻居觉得我们是兄弟什么的。甚至我还记得，有一次你说你长大后想娶我，然后被你爸妈责骂了。想起来一切都历历在目。不过……"我顿了顿。

"不过？"  
"不过我感觉好奇怪啊，你知道吗。我印象里，五年级的某一天，你突然就没来上学了。我问老师，老师说不知道。下课了去你家找你，也没人。一直都没人，直到某一天，你们家人好像都搬走，那房子有了新的主人了。"

"……嗯。"笛看着我，一言不发。  
"而且不止如此，你知道吗，后来我一直都在找你。因为想着你可能转学，或者去外地了。去各个论坛，去各个贴吧问别人。偶尔有重名的，但对方只要描述性格体态，我就知道，这次也不是。"我忍不住继续说下去。

"然后中间过去很多年，直到接近大学毕业，我去了外地工作后，我才彻底放弃了找你。虽然现在，就好像小学时候的那些夏天一样，但我突然发现，我完全记不起我们是怎么重逢的了。这一切，让我觉得很……奇怪。"

"箫。别管那么多吧。反正一切还像过去一样，不挺好的吗。"他声音稍微有点点哽咽，尤其提到"过去"这两个字的时候。

"怎么了，笛，你不舒服吗。"  
"没没没，我们看电视吧。"

我于是起身拿起遥控板，打开电视。

一频道的节目是诗歌朗诵，男主持人在激昂地朗诵《长恨歌》。我对诗歌不感兴趣，笛也是。我们同时摇摇头，我切了下一个频道。

二频道的节目是欧美影视金曲鉴赏，放的是《unchained melody》，我听了一会儿，听到"lonely river sighs"的时候有点想哭，回头去找笛，他不知道去哪里了。但卫生间的灯亮着，可能去卫生间了吧。奇怪，说好的一起看电视，这人怎么溜这么快。

过了一会儿，笛从卫生间出来了。虽然他执意说"没事"，但我还是看到了他眼圈有点红。于是我上去抱住了他。

"诶，笛，你真的没事吗？"  
"没事没事"。笛说着没事，抱我反而抱我更紧了。

"喂，轻点，你抱得我喘不过气了。"话虽如此，他丝毫没有要松开我的意思，反而抱得更紧了。

"对不起。不过时间到了"笛哽咽着，在我耳旁对我说出这句话。  
"对不起什么……"

从床上突然惊醒，我眼角都是泪。伸出右手，按了一下床头柜上的电子报时钟:"现在是2018年8月25日，凌晨3点24分。"

8月25日。农历7月15……今天是，中元节吗……

难怪啊，我也早就应该猜到是这样。梦里的我怎么那么多话，那么多事，真是该死，好好装作什么都不知道，一起吃棒冰不就好了吗。明明已经好多年，好多年没有见过面了……

心里千头万绪翻涌着，干脆点支烟，去小区院子里走走吧。

深夜，小区里没有任何人，黑漆漆的，只有小区大门保安室里的透出光，以及我手上的香烟的隐隐绰绰的亮光……

抽了两支烟，打算回去了……电梯门快合上时，发现一只小黑猫也窜了进来。甚至也和自己下了同一个楼层。

因为心里实在很烦，于是回头给小猫说"不准跟着我"。小猫楞了一下，还是继续跟到了家门口。

我用钥匙打开门，它甚至直接就打算窜进去。我一下子把它抱起来，看着它说，"喂，你当这儿自己家呢？"

家里的玄关的灯亮着，终于能看清这只猫了。全身黑亮的毛，不过有些脏脏的。眼睛炯炯有神。它此时的眼睛直勾勾地看着我。

"草，今天七月半，你别这样直勾勾的看着我，看得我发怵……等等"

我这才注意到小猫左眼上有一个斜着的45度的刀疤。

"诶，不是吧，难道你是……"  
"喵~~~"

我看着它，它看着我……就这么保持了半晌……

"欢迎回来。"我抱着它，关上了家里的大门。


End file.
